The Nightmare
by PandaStar241
Summary: America has an embarrassing dream and DOES NOT want England to find out. Sorry guys, I have really no motivation after my laptop broke to finish this... I'll try better stories in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!~ I am sad to say Italy's diary is finished and failed XD So I'm now writing a new story... involving America. And this is regular countries now. From now on, there will be A LOT of spelling errors because my spelling check no longer works. I have no idea why but you'll just have to bear with me.

The Nightmare

It was a quiet, rainy morning. America was in bed, shivering from lack of clothes and from a nightmare he was having. He tossed and turned and finally woke up with a quick scream. He blew a sigh of relief and sat up in his bed.

"Did... I... just have a dream about England?" America said to himself, pulling some blankets onto his naked chest. It was anoother day and that meant more work. America lived in the White House and worked to the bone all day long. But today felt different. It was peacfully quiet. The rain made soothing noises on the windows.

After a few minutes of staying in bed, America got up to take a shower. He turned on the warm water and let himself be taken away from pleasure. "I feel so much better..." America mumbled as he reached for some shampoo. He lathered his hair for a long time. Then he realized that he had work to do so quickly washed it out.

America washed the rest of his body off and got out of the shower. He made sure to shave his bits of hair on his face. He got dressed and did a quick combing to his hair.

"All right!~" America exclaimed as he felt that he was born again. Just then, his phone rang. His ringtone was the American National Anthem. It was England calling! "Shoot! Oh... damn it! NO!" America did not want to talk with England after that nightmare he had.

He ignored the call and wondered around. America knew he had SOME sort of work to do. He mentally checked what he had to do. He had no speeches to make, no laws to sign... NOTHING.

England called again but America didn't care. America sighed. "I wish I can go outside but I don't even have that kind of freedom anymore. It's always people saying, 'No America! You'll get shot!' What is wrong with the world? I have no freedom! This is all so messed up. I know! I'll sneak out!" America said to himself.

He went back to his room to gather clothes and stuff. But before he could do anything, there was a knock at the door. It was the president. "Hello, Mr. America." The president said. "Mr. England is here to see you. I suppose I'll send him up. Do you need anything?"

America was shocked. "uhhh... n-no... Mr. President."

"Very well then." The president left.

America was confused and started pacing back and forth. "How on earth?! How did England get here? I guess he was in my country this whole time... This is bad!"

Then, there was a knock on the door again. "America! OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR!" England's voice shouted. America yelped, tears burning in his eyes. He wiped them away and walked over to the door, wrapping his fingers tightly onto the knob. With a deep breath... he opened the door.

What will happen next?  
Why is the nightmare so bad?  
Why am I asking so many questions?  
Find out next chapter and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Boom! Next chapter dudes! I can't sleep, so I started watching an anime called "Kimi ni todoke". You can watch it on crunchyroll. I also decided to write the next chapter just for you guys! I honestly don't know how long this story will be, but just enjoy it for now!

The Nightmare

England came in America's room fuming. His face was red with anger and America stared at him. Tears built up in America's eyes. England didn't seem to notice though. He just was angry and could care less about America's feelings.

"Why didn't you answer?!" England yelled at the top of his lungs.

America buried his face into his hands. He felt like a baby. He felt weak. He felt useless. What he realized though was that he was blushing at the sight of England. "Ah... well..." America mumbled.

"Yes? Yes?! What is it?" England replied.

America shook with fear of telling him his dream. "Ummm... you called? Cuz my phone battery died..." He lied.

England stood still. "Well... I'm here to tell you some news." America looked up. "Okay... France and I decided to get married. Now, w-we're not in love! we... just need to... you know... more land." England mumbled. At that moment, America's heart broke. Now he was heavily crying. "Uhh... America?" England asked.

America managed a light smile. He decided to lie again. "I'm crying... because I'm so happy for you!" He choked out.

England smiled. "I'm glad. The wedding will be in three weeks. We still need to plan and all that crap. We have to keep the people who are invited low. But, you're invited you little wanker."

America said nothing. England said his farewell and left. Now America really broke down crying. He went into his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

It was another "nightmare". These dreams are hurting America mentally. No matter what, he couldn't wake up. This one was much more intense. America's heart throbbed as he slept through it. When he awoke, he wondered if he should still be calling these nightmares. "I'm starting to like them. And I think I like England. But what can I do? Being a country means limits. If you marry a person, they'll just die. And if you marry a country, you are now one country." America said to himself.

He went over to the window and looked outside. It was rainy hard now. America glanced at his watch to check the time. It was 12:43. Lunch time. America loved food as do any American. But now there were limits, America was restricted from eating too much fast food. So for lunch, America was served a sub and salad along with a glass of 100% fruit juice. America moaned in disgust at the sight. "This stuff is nasty!" He complained.

But he had to eat what was served. So America ate in his room. He wanted no part in the world. He thought about sneaking out again, but what could he do? There was a call on his cell phone and this time it was France. America decided to answer it to hear what he had to say.

"Hello?" America said.

"Bonjour, America! It is I, France." France chuckled loudly into the phone.

"What do you want?" asked America with a low tone. He sounded depressed and cold.

"Well, England said that you got the news. So I decided to call. What do you think?" France replied.

America felt like he should just scream into the phone. But he controlled his anger. "Dude... I think it's wonderful. I have to go now."

"Oh! But wait! :o" France exclaimed.

"What?"

"England said you were crying... why?" France questioned.

"It's a mix of things. I...'m not feeling too well and I guess I was overwhelmed and so..." America tralled off.

"So you're jealous?" France guessed.

"No! I-I just have to go!" And with that, America hung up. "Man, I've never been this emotional. It can really make you tired..." America muttered to himself. He then thought hard. There was one person who could help him right now. But he couldn't remember his name. America sat down on his chair puzzled. Then he remembered and dialed the phone.

Who is America calling?

What is France thinking of?  
How does England feel about the marriage?  
And what will happen NEXT?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, another chapter!~ I think maybe a few more chapters then I'm done. I should really work on a story that'll be longer :( But just enjoy this for now. Thanks everyone!

The Nightmare

America called his brother, Canada. The one who everyone either forgot or mistaked him for America. Canada picked up with a soft, "Hello?"

America took a deep breath. "Hey bro. I have some news and I need you're help." There was a pause.

"Oh okay, what is the news?" Canada asked.

"England is getting married to France!" America exclaimed loudly.

"Oh. Well, what can I do?" Canada said. America thought. How could Canada help? He wasn't cupid. Nobody could do anything.

"I don't really know. I had a dream with England and we..." America said while scratching his head.

"Woah! That's... crazy." Canada replied. "I... well, the only advice that I can give you is that you should tell England your feelings before the wedding. When is the wedding?"

America sighed, "Three weeks from today and I'm invited."

"Oh, okay. That's all you really can do. But if England and America become one, it could be really bad. Who would be the leader? Would English be the official language? What would you guys be called? So yeah, that's all I can tell you. I've got to go. Good luck and if they do get married, please don't be upset. 'kay?" Canada told him.

"Okay." America replied. Now he knew what he had to do. America would have to do something. Something to make England like him. He made a checklist. The first thing he decided to do was make it where France and England get no closer. They had a hell of a past and even though England hated France, they could get romantically attracted.

America had to find out where England and France were. So he called France. "Bonjour America. You're here again!~" France chuckled.

"Where are you?" America plainly asked.

"...I'm in my country and England is flying over. He'll be here late tomorrow. Why?" France said.

"No reason. Just wanted to know. So, you're at Paris?" America asked.

"Yes. That's where I am. Do you need anything?" France replied.

"Nope. Bye." America ended the call. Now how could he get to Paris without anybody knowing. Then a lightbulb hit America. Canada! He would get Canada to pretend to be him. Canada never was busy and nobody, not even Canadians themsleves would notice he's gone. America would just have to be in disguise. He decided to go with Alfred F. Jones. He took off his glasses, put on a brown wig, and wore a shirt he had never wore... like ever! He looked like a whole new person.

He manged to sneak out at night. America had already called Canada. Who was very close by and would be over in a few hours.

"Alright, let's get the hell outta here! I'm going to save England." America said as he got into a cab he called. Just in case, he put on a fake mole so nobody could get a good luck at him. One thing that feared him was when they do a security check. Would they make him take of the wig or would they not notice? All America could think about was being tired. He decided that he'd sleep on the plane ride.

What on earth will happen?  
Who will England choose?

Will America's plan work?


End file.
